A Tok'ra Halloween
by HathorGirl
Summary: Jacob/Selmak arrives with a group of Tok'ra who would like to learn about Tau'ri traditions and holidays - starting with Halloween. S/M/L and a few other minor pairings (see inside).
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Tok'ra Halloween

Pairings: Sam/Martouf/Lantash, minor Daniel/Anise/Freya, minor Jack/Anise/Freya, minor Malek/Janet

Characters: Sam, Cassandra, Janet, Martouf/Lantash, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob/Selmak, Anise/Freya, Malek

Category: Fluff, humour

Challenge: Your favourite Tok'ra (as many as you like) are visiting Stargate Command during Halloween. Perhaps the SGC is decorated? How do they react? Do they go trick-or-treating with SG-1? With Mark's kids? With Hammond's grandkids? With Cassandra (if the fic is early in the show)? How do they dress up? Lots and lots of candy and other goodies! There is a party in the evening, probably - costumes and spooky decorations, and alcohol and yummy food!

Notes: I can't find an excuse to make Mark's kids or Hammond's grandkids get clearance to meet the Tok'ra, so I am using Cassandra, who already knows about aliens. Cassandra is born in 1985 or there about, as she is 11-12 in 1997, so I am letting this fic take place in 1999, just after "The Devil You Know", which should be around Halloween in 1999. My American friends tells me 14 is the legal limit for trick-or-treating in some states, so putting the story at this point in time.

* * *

"It's a great costume, Cassie!" Sam said. "Are you a Chinese empress?"

Cassandra had insisted on putting on the costume she was going to wear for Halloween, when Sam visited her and Janet.

"No, I am Queen Amidala! Can't you tell?" Cassandra looked unhappy. "We spent weeks making this costume!"

"You look exactly like her, sweetie." Janet tried reassuring her.

"Ah, yes. Actually, you do. Sorry, I had forgotten about the movie." Sam said, having a vague memory of watching "Star Wars: The Phantom Menace" with her team. Cassandra really did look like the 14 year old queen Padme Amidala, her costume did, anyway. Sam could well guess why the girl thought it was a great character to dress up as.

"Hm." Cassandra sounded somewhat mollified. "What are you going to dress as, Aunt Sam?"

"Um, I hadn't really thought of it." Sam confessed. "Halloween is some time off yet, so there's no hurry."

In a weak moment, she had promised to go trick-or-treating with Cassandra and Janet - not something she had done since she was 12.

"_Sam_, it's less than a week left! You need to think of something!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Relax, honey. I'm sure Sam will find a nice costume." Janet said, soothingly.

"Mom, you need to show Sam your costume! Maybe you can make matching costumes!"

"Ah, no. I don't feel like playing dress-up right now." Janet looked tired. "It's been a long day."

"What are you going to be?" Sam wondered, grinning, seeing the opportunity to tease her friend.

"A witch - a nice witch." Janet grinned. "I always wanted to be that as a kid, but my parents didn't like the whole scary thing with Halloween, so I only ever got to go as princess or angel." She grimaced.

"My poor Janet." Sam smiled. "Maybe I should dress up as a witch too?"

"No! Don't go as the same!" Cassandra insisted. "You could maybe be a cute fairy, or a vampire, or maybe a devil!"

Sam laughed. "So that's how you see me! I'll think about it, but it depends on what the store has."

"You should make a costume yourself!"

"I don't think I have the time to do that, Cassie." Sam admitted. "Maybe next year."

"Please don't wait until the last day to go to the store - then there'll be nothing left!"

* * *

The next day Sam again burrowed herself under her work, and the days passed, and soon it was the morning of Halloween.

"Are you coming to the party at Jack's place, Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Party?" Sam looked up from her computer, where she was running a simulation of a wormhole. She was trying to better understand the background of the Stargates, in the hope of making their dialing device better.

"Halloween! Please don't tell me you forgot!" Daniel exclaimed. "All the guys are gonna be there, including Teal'c and me - and Janet's going to be there with Cassandra for a little while, too!"

"Halloween! Gods! I forgot!" Sam looked horrified. "I'm going trick-or-treating with Janet and Cassie this afternoon, and I haven't found a costume yet - and not for the party either."

"Sam! How could you forget!"

"I know, but I've been concentrating on this." She turned the computer screen. "See? If I change the variables for..."

"Oh, no, I don't want to know! Just keep me out of that!"

Sam sighed. "Sorry. I promise, I'll get a costume and I'll be at the party!"

"Okay - well, it's still early morning, you have time to come up with something. Come with me and have a cup of coffee?" Daniel asked.

"Sure." Sam got up and followed him out into the corridor. They had not walked long before she saw the first pieces of decoration, and when they reached the mess hall, the whole place was decorated - fake cobwebs, fake spiders, fake skeletons...and so on. Everywhere. Sam groaned. "I can't believe I missed all that!"

"You need to pull your head out of your books and computers - and I can't believe I am the one to say so. Jack's complained about the same thing to me often enough!"

"Yeah, I must be really bad." Sam grinned sheepishly. "I'll try be a bit more, ah, present. Okay?"

* * *

They had finished the coffee and chatted for a while, and then Sam had returned to her lab. She had worked for a couple hours, when the 'unscheduled off-world activation' alert was heard. She looked up, wondering who it might be.

It was only a short while later, when her phone rang. It was Hammond.

"Major Carter here."

"_Major Carter. Could you come down to my office? We have some guests from the Tok'ra._"

"Of course, sir. I'll be there in a moment."

Sam saved her work on the computer, locked the machine, and hurried off, hoping it would be her father who had decided to drop in for Halloween.

Or, maybe...what if Martouf was visiting? Her heart beat faster at the thought. The recent trip to Netu had made her think much more about Jolinar and the feelings and memories she had from the symbiote - and which feelings that might be her own. She had had lots of dreams caused by the memories from Jolinar, having been stirred up by the memory recall device and the drug 'Blood of Sokar'.

Lots of very very _hot_ dreams. About a certain Tok'ra.

On the return-trip from Netu, she had only talked a little with Martouf and Lantash. She had wanted to talk to them more, about Jolinar, but also other things. However, she and they had been exhausted, both physically and emotionally, and she had decided to wait. They had, however, spent time just sitting close together - and sleeping close for a little while, holding each other when the nightmares of both Martouf and Lantash, and herself, would not quieten otherwise.

She had felt so terribly sorry for Martouf and Lantash, seeing the pain in their eyes at the thought of what their beloved Jolinar had had to endure. She really wished she had not had to tell them, but they had suspected, of course. Her heart hurt now too, thinking of their pain. She wanted to hold them, comfort them, like she had tried to do on the teltac.

Sam sighed, pushing the dark thoughts aside, as she knocked on the door to Hammond's office.

"Come in!" A voice said from inside.

She stepped inside. "General, hello."

"Ah, Major Carter. As you can see, we have some guests. Jacob here says he wanted to let a few of the Tok'ra experience some of our holidays, starting with Halloween." Hammond said.

Sam smiled, as she saw her dad, Martouf/Lantash, and two other Tok'ra, whom she almost recognized from Jolinar's memories. "Yes, sir."

"I talked to George, and he told us there's a party tonight, at Jack's place. We thought we'd join you." Jacob said.

"Do you mind being responsible for making sure our guests learn a little about Halloween, and have a good time?" Hammond asked.

"No, sir, of course not. I'd be happy to." She walked up to her dad, giving him a hug. "Hi, dad."

"Hi, Sammie. I hope you don't mind us just dropping in like this."

"Not at all." She turned to Martouf. "Welcome. I'm happy to see you."

"Thank you, Samantha. Lantash and I look forward to spending this Tau'ri holiday with you, and learning more about our allies." Martouf smiled his charming smile.

"My name is Anise." Anise said, greeting Sam.

"Hello, Anise." Sam tried to remember the name of the host, she had almost found it, when Anise made the long blink Sam suddenly remembered she and her host used when switching.

"And I am Freya. We are pleased you will allow us to visit at this time."

Sam nodded at her. "Welcome, both of you." She looked to the male Tok'ra beside Anise. "Your name...it's Malek, right?"

He smiled, looking pleased. "Yes, you remember this from Jolinar? Martouf has mentioned that you carry her memories."

"That's right. I can usually recognize a lot of you guys, but the names aren't always easy to fish out of my mind, you know? My recent use of a memory recall device has made me remember many things, though." She frowned. "You were a good friend of Jolinar's - and are a good friend of Martouf and Lantash."

"I am." He nodded.

"And you're a scientist - a historian, aren't you?" She asked Freya.

"Anise is the scientist - I am the historian." Freya smiled. "But otherwise correct. Interesting. Anise would like to talk to you about your memories. Would you agree to be scanned?"

"Ah, maybe later." Sam said.

"So, when is this party, Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Tonight. I'm going to go trick-or-treating with Cassandra and Janet first. Oh, and I need a costume, but so do you guys. Maybe you would like to come?"

"Why not? Sounds fun." Jacob smiled. "Though I think I'm a bit old for trick-or-treating, and Selmak definitely is - though she tells me to shut up. She's going through my memories of what it is, and is already looking forward to it!"

"Great, then are you coming? I thought we could eat lunch in the mess hall, and then go get costumes?"

"That is a good idea, Major, then I will make sure to have ID made for our guests while you eat." Hammond told them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Samantha, why has the mess hall been, ah, _decorated_ like this?" Martouf frowned. "I must admit I thought at first it needed cleaning, and that you had a, ah, problem with infestation."

Sam grinned. "Oh, you mean the cobwebs, spiders, and stuff? Yeah, that's all fake. It's part of Halloween, that we, ah, decorate like this. It's supposed to give a scary - but cosy - atmosphere."

"**How can it be both?**" Malek looked completely confused. "**There are even _skeletons_ as decoration - it looks horrific. Like a terrible torture chamber or some other place of horror.**"

"I agree." Freya said, looking very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, it's not that we humans enjoy horror or anything - well, many humans like a thrill or small scare, as long as we know it's not real. Like watching horror movies, you know." Sam explained to the puzzled Tok'ra.

Which only made them more puzzled. Jacob was standing in a corner, grinning. "Give up, Sam! You can't explain it!"

She sighed, then spotted Daniel. "No, maybe not, but Daniel can! Hi, Daniel! Come here and tell the Tok'ra about Halloween!" She turned to the Tok'ra. "He's an archaeologist, a historian, an anthropologist, and a linguist. You should get along well, Freya and Anise."

"Sure Sam." He smiled at the Tok'ra, but most to Anise, who had quickly taken control from Freya. Sam noted with surprise that the symbiote seemed to find Daniel cute. "I can try, anyway."

"**That would be most interesting...?**" Anise said.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson, but you can just call me Daniel."

"**Daniel. Pleased to meet you. I looked forward to discussing history and archaeology with you.**" Anise smiled, not something the other Tok'ra saw often, so they did a double take. Was she interested in this human?

"Well, Halloween came to this country, the USA, from Ireland, when people immigrated here. It's actually not that old a tradition here, only from the mid 18 hundred. It's an old tradition in Europe, going back to pre-Christian markings of the end of Summer and beginning of Winter. It was called Samhain, and the druids - the priests - would make prediction for how the next year would be. Also, that night, it was thought that the boundaries between the world of the living and the world of the dead, was very thin, and the dead could cross over and come back. Various supernatural creatures was also thought to be especially active that night. Humans then lit fires to scare evil spirits away, and put out food and drink to appease them. The fires were also supposed to help the dead find their way back to where they came from. Aside from that, it was also a day for fun and parades, before the long and dark and cold winter. Groups of people went from house to house and begged for food to a party, and if they got nothing, they would make mischief to punish those who didn't want to give anything. That is still reflected in the trick-or-treating many children do, but in the past it was also adults. Later, when the countries became Christian, the Church transformed the day to a day where you pray for the dead's souls. Of course, the people continued following both traditions, and what we have today is a mixture."

"**That is very interesting, Daniel.**" Anise said. "**But Jacob said we were supposed to dress up, why is that?**"

"**It also does not explain the predilection for scary decorations.**" Malek pointed out.

"No, that's true, but people dressed up when they went to beg at the houses, and they also dressed up to hide their true self from any evil spirits that were out. They also made carved-out beets, with lights in, to light the road, scare away evil spirits, and help the other spirits find their way back. It later evolved to carving pumpkins - as one of those you can see there on the desk. Nice, huh?"

"So it is a day when you believe the dead come back?" Martouf looked strangely at them.

"No, nowadays it's just a...celebration of harvest, I guess you could say, people having fun, dressing up, and getting some good food and candies." Daniel explained.

"Okay." Martouf said, not completely convinced.

"Well, let's get some food, and then we can go get costumes for us all." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, about that, Sam...actually, we brought costumes." Jacob said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"You did?" Sam looked surprised.

"**Yes, they were brought to the quarters assigned to us, together with out other clothing and things.**" Malek explained.

Sam slapped herself over the forehead. "I can't believe I'm the only one without a costume! Even people from other planets are better prepared than I am!"

"Do not worry, Samantha. We have a costume for you as well." Martouf told her.

* * *

"So, let me see those costumes." Sam said, when they had eaten.

"Not until tonight." Jacob said.

"Come on, at least tell me what I am dressing up as!"

"Actually...I don't know."

"None of us do - except Selmak." Freya said.

"What?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Yes, she insisted on choosing costumes for us all, including you, when I told her about Halloween - I think she went through my mind and picked something she feels would work." Jacob said. "She kept it all from me - and blocked me from it when she went to pick them out and packed them. It's _her_ secret and surprise!"

"**Yes, we are all somewhat apprehensive to see what she has picked.**" Lantash said, with a glint in his eyes.

Sam smiled widely. "Really, dad? Selmak hasn't told anyone? She's keeping it a secret even from you? That's just too funny!"

"I'm glad someone enjoys this!" Jacob grumbled, but then smiled. He was happy to be enjoying himself with his daughter and his good friends. He felt this Halloween would be great, and Selmak agreed, enthusiastically.

* * *

They had picked up the IDs for the Tok'ra, and now Sam turned to them, seeing that it was already mid-afternoon.

"You know, guys, I promised Janet and Cassandra that I would go trick-or-treating with them, so I think I'll have to leave you for some hours." Sam said.

"Would it be possible for us to accompany you?" Martouf asked, hopefully. He would very much like to spend more time with her. "Lantash and I would like to learn more of your traditions."

"Um, I don't know if that's a good idea..." Sam saw his crest-fallen look, and the other Tok'ra looked sad too. Then she grinned. Why not? "You know, maybe. I just need to ask Janet if she and Cassie is okay with it! I'll be back in a moment!" She ran off to her office, to call Janet, who had taken the day off to help with preparing for the trick-or-treating, and then later for the party at Jack's place.

* * *

It was only a short time later, when Sam came back. Cassandra had been a little apprehensive, because the Tok'ra were, technically, biologically, Goa'uld, but she also loved the idea of having a bunch of people go trick-or-treating with her - and people who knew much less about Earth than she did. She had eventually agreed to it. Janet liked the idea, and sounded enthusiastic.

"Hi, guys! Janet and Cassie sad yes! But we should wear costumes. Is that okay?" Sam said.

Jacob dipped his head and gave Selmak control. "**I would have preferred to wait until the party, but it would be most educational about your culture to take part in this 'trick-or-treating', so I shall agree. Yes, let us put on our costumes.**"

"Great! Lead the way!" Sam smiled.

They all followed Selmak into the quarters assigned to her and her host.

* * *

"Wow, Malek, that's...that's an _interesting_, and very daring outfit." Sam managed, almost exploding in laughter when she looked at the Tok'ra. "You just need fangs!"

Malek wore a costume that would have fit Dracula perfectly, even down to the long black cape with red lining.

"**Do I look strange to a Tau'ri? I found this outfit to be quite pleasing.**" Malek said, looking hard at Selmak who was laughing.

"**I took this image from Jacob's mind. He had seen it in a movie, and I thought it would be fitting for Halloween, is that not correct? I was unable to find suitable fangs, though, since that is not normally something we would have for our undercover work. The rest was in the storage on the base, along with many other things for use when going undercover. Actually, that is where I managed to find all the costumes.**"

"It's not a problem at all, Malek, and it's actually a great costume for Halloween. Very fitting. As for fangs, I know where we can buy some." Sam grinned. "To be honest, I think you will be a big hit with the ladies. At least with Janet - I know she has this thing for vampires..."

Malek still looked split between anger, uncertainty, and being flattered, but decided on the latter. "**I see. Then I shall look forward to meeting this 'Janet'.**"

Selmak smiled and handed Anise a box with her costume, and she went to change, while the others sat back and waited. This was actually quite entertaining.

"You know, why don't we get something to eat and drink while we wait?" Sam suggested.

"I am not hungry yet, Samantha. It was not long since we ate." Martouf said.

"I know. I didn't mean food - more like snacks, you know?" Sam smiled. "I'll be back in a moment - before Anise and Freya finishes dressing!"

* * *

Sam returned a short time later with a bag of smarties, a pack of crackers, some peanuts, and a big bag of potato chips. She poured them into some bowls she had brought, and put on a table. Then she took a couple large bottles of soda from her bag, as well as some paper cups. "So, try it out." Sam said, taking a cup of diet coke and some smarties, before sitting down.

Martouf went to the table and poured some of the diet coke and tasted it, grimacing, clearly not liking it. He then tried the other bottle, which contained regular coke, which he like marginally better. He tried each of the different types of snacks, and decided he liked them all. Lantash agreed, though he found the food unhealthy. However, he liked the smarties enough that he agreed to let Martouf take what he wanted from it, if he could be in control for eating those.

Selmak and Malek had just grabbed some snacks and drinks as well, when Anise came out from the bathroom, prancing proudly in her demon costume. Her very skimpy, sexy devil costume, complete with small horns and a tail.

"Selmak, did you really find that in your undercover gear?" Sam asked, shocked. "It's awesome, by the way, Anise. The men are gonna love you!"

"**That is what Freya and I hope - especially one particular man. Or maybe more, we shall see the selection at the party.**" Anise grinned, allowing herself to be swayed from the cool scientist to the sexy seductress Freya could be.

"**I found most of it among our undercover clothing, however the tail I had to manufacture, and the horns are a modified version of a type of headgear some Goa'uld wear. Quite a lot modified.**" Selmak smiled widely, happily.

"Very talented!" Martouf ogled Anise.

"I agree." Malek said, almost drooling.

"**Jacob shares your opinion.**" Selmak looked smug.

"My turn?" Martouf asked.

"**Certainly. Here you go!**" Selmak gave him a box with his costume.

"With those kind of costumes, it's a good thing it's not really cold today - it's around mid-sixties, so as long as we are moving, we should be able to keep warm. It will be cool tonight though, but I guess we'll be inside most of the time." Sam rationalized.

"**There are capes for all the costumes, not just Malek's." Selmak said. "The fits the costume, and should be warm enough.**"

"Awesome!"

* * *

They waited for some time, and then Martouf appeared from the bathroom, having put on his costume.

"Wow!" Sam finally said, after looking at him for a while, hoping the others didn't notice how affected she was. He was so sexy! Well, he always was, even in the somewhat concealing Tok'ra uniforms, but in this! She swallowed, having a hard time not staring at his butt.

Martouf smiled widely. "I am pleased you approve."

"Oh, I do. Very much." She roved her eyes over him.

He was dressed as a pirate - a very sexy pirate, or maybe more just a rogue.

Jacob was admonishing Selmak for her choice of clothes and the clear effect it had on Sam, but she just giggled, which made Jacob worried.

"**You turn, Samantha.**" Selmak said, holding a box out to her and grinning.

"You're making me nervous, do you know?" Sam smiled, grabbing the box and going to change.

* * *

Nervous, Sam stepped out of the bathroom, after looking herself in the mirror many times. Could she really wear this? _Selmak_ had picked this? What was she up to? What would her dad say? And more importantly, would Martouf like it? It was very sexy, and fitted her extremely well, to the point of Sam being very impressed with how good Selmak was a guessing - she had rarely found clothing this flattering to her body herself! Of course, it was also very revealing - much more than what she felt comfortable in. However, she told herself, this was for fun, dressing up - and maybe for seducing Martouf and Lantash!

"Um, you really think I should wear this?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely!" Lantash said, with conviction, unable to take his eyes of her.

Jacob screamed and Selmak in their head, but she just laughed, telling him to get over himself. Sam was an adult - and she and Martouf/Lantash needed a little push towards each other.

Sam was wearing an outfit that could probably best be described as a fairy, but a wicked one, because there was nothing innocent about the costume. The dress was short, and with a deeply plunging breast-line, the clothing of a wonderfully soft, and just translucent silk material. On her back sat a small pair of wings, and she wore high heels and held a magic staff with a star on it.

"**It is very becoming of you, Samantha.**" Selmak said.

"**Very much so.**" Malek agreed, admiring her openly.

"Selmak clearly has a very good eye for clothing." Freya added in, smiling.

"Yes, and now it's time for her to change into _her_ costume, because we need to leave soon, if we want to get to the store and get those fake fangs for Malek before meeting Janet and Cassandra." Sam reminded them.

"**Of course, and your father very much looks forward to seeing our costume as well. With some trepidation!**" Selmak added, grinning, as she took the box with her own clothing.

* * *

After some time, Selmak exited the bathroom, wearing wizards clothes. A long, well-fitted robe, and even a hat. She and Jacob looked very distinguished and elegant. She winked at them all, then gave Jacob control.

"Nice, dad!" Sam said.

He rolled his eyes. "Well I guess it could have been worse, considering what she put the rest of you in." He sighed. "She's _not_ getting to pick next time!"

"Why not - I think she did a great job." Sam told him.

The others quickly agreed, and somewhat reluctantly Jacob accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

They had hurried to the store, and gotten some fake fangs for Malek, and now they were standing outside the door to Janet and Cassandra's house.

Sam rang the doorbell and Cassandra rushed to open. She looked at them all for a moment, then smiled happily. "Wow, that's so cool! Adults who's made an effort to get awesome costumes and don't fear to wear them!" She gave them a thumbs up. "Oh, and welcome. Mom's just finishing putting on her costume, then we're ready to leave."

"Can we come in and wait?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Of course. Sorry!" Cassandra looked unhappy she had forgotten her manners.

"It's okay." Jacob smiled at her.

"You know, your costumes are really really awesome!" Cassandra said, looking at them. Blushing a little, she secretly checked out Malek and Martouf.

"Your costume is also very well made." Martouf told her, kindly.

"Thanks! I can't wait to hear what Teal'c says to it tonight!" Cassandra said,

"Why? It is not a typical Jaffa outfit at all." Freya wondered.

"It's from Star Wars - an Earth movie, or rather series of movies - that Teal'c just loves." Sam grinned. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure he'll love your costume." She smiled fondly at Cassandra, stopping herself from ruffling the girls - fairly elaborate - hair-do.

"You ready soon, Mom?" Cassandra yelled in the direction of the bathroom. "Our guests are here!"

"Coming!" Janet answered. A few moments later she stepped into the room, dressed in her costume. "So, what do you think?" She twirled around before them.

"Wow, that looks great, Janet!" Sam smiled at her friend, admiring her outfit. It was really great.

Janet was dressed as a witch - a very sexy witch, in a short dress that was as revealing as what Sam had on - and then fishnet stockings as high heeled short boots, and also a pointed hat.

"Thanks - it's not too much? No, from what you guys wear, I suppose this is fitting." She smiled, suddenly noticing Malek. "So, Sam, you haven't introduced me to all your friends."

"Oh, right! And I didn't get them introduced to Cassie either." Sam shook her head at herself. "Well, you know my dad, and Selmak, and you know Martouf and Lantash."

"Sure." Janet smiled at them. "Good to see you."

"This is Freya and Anise." Sam indicated the Tok'ra. "Freya is the host." She pointed at Janet. "And that is Doctor Janet Fraiser - Chief Medical Officer of Stargate Command."

"Pleased to meet you, Freya and Anise." Janet said. "And do call me Janet."

"Hello, Janet." Freya greeted.

"And that is Malek and, um, his host Naron." Sam introduced, happy she remembered both heir names."

"**It is a pleasure to meet you, _Janet!_**" Malek smiled a smile that made him look like a charming rascal - though since he had put on the vampire teeth, the effect was a bit strange. "**Greetings from both me and Naron.**"

"Likewise, I look forward to getting to know you." Janet felt her cheeks redden a little. Usually, she felt a bit apprehensive when talking to a symbiote, but Malek's voice had quite a different effect on her!

Sam smiled, bemused, seeing that her friend seemed interested in Malek - and it seemed to be mutual. Good, Janet had been alone for too long - she probably had a dry spell that was almost as long as Sam's. And Malek - well, as far as Sam remembered from Jolinar, he had not had a mate for years, unless he had found one recently, which she doubted. He had high standards for his mates, and took a long time finding one.

Cassandra looked a bit uncomfortable, and Sam turned to her. "Remember, you have nothing to worry about. They are _not_ Goa'uld, but Tok'ra."

Cassandra nodded, somewhat less nervous.

"And hosts should be in control anyway, while we are out trick-or-treating." Jacob reminded them.

"**Which means I will be in control more at the party.**" Lantash said with a glint in his eyes - Sam had not even noticed they had switched control. "**Martouf agrees it is only fair.**" He bowed his head, giving his host control again.

Sam felt her heart beat faster, embarrassed by how she always reacted to Lantash. It didn't help that she knew from Jolinar how passionate he was - just hearing his voice made her feel weak. Not that she didn't desire Martouf also, which she did, but there was just something about Lantash that made her mind go foggy. She sighed, promising herself that she would take the opportunity at the party to see if there was a possibility of a relationship with Martouf and Lantash. Or if all she felt was from Jolinar. She looked at Martouf, and he gave her a very charming, shy smile.

Actually, she was fairly sure she felt something herself, but in any case, what she felt, whomever it was from, was very strong. Stronger than what she had ever felt for anyone else. She wondered if they were interested? She thought so, maybe, they certainly reacted that way - or was it just because of what she carried from Jolinar?

"Hello, Sam?" Janet said, clearly having talked to her for a little while.

"Um, sorry? Ah, I was, um, thinking..."

"Thinking?" Janet grinned. "What about?" She leaned close and whispered. "You were staring at Martouf - almost _drooling_. You're hit badly, girl!"

"Maybe - but how about how you looked at Malek? You seemed to be in about the same situation!" Sam whispered back.

"Perhaps..." Janet admitted, then grinned again. "Ready to go?" She said in a louder voice.

* * *

They had all loaded themselves into the small military truck they had been allowed to borrow. Jacob was driving it, and sat in the front with an enthusiastic Cassandra, while the others sat in the seats that were installed along the sides on the covered bed of the truck.

"Where are we going?" Freya asked.

"We will be driving around to a number of people from Stargate Command - Daniel, Colonel O'Neill, Hammond, and Ferretti, perhaps others." Sam explained. "It won't take long driving between their homes - they don't live that far apart, but it's a bit too far to walk."

"The party is at the Colonel's place, so we're going there last." Janet added.

"Why are we not visiting Teal'c's home?" Martouf wondered.

"Um, he's not allowed to live off base." Sam admitted.

"Why not? Do you not trust him still?" Martouf frowned. "I do not believe he would ever betray the Tau'ri."

"Yeah, he has proven himself more than enough. I don't doubt his trustworthiness, and I don't think anyone else at the SGC does either. The problem is with those higher ups - our leaders. They're not feeling comfortable with him - partially because he's the former first prime of Apophis, and partially because he's, well, he's not quite human. He's an alien, I guess."

"There are a number of differences between the code of life of humans and Jaffa, that is true, but I do not understand why it would matter. It does not make him dangerous or contagious, if that is their concern." Freya said.

"Uh, it's not that..."

"It is his _primta_, isn't it?" Martouf suddenly realized. "They are concerned it will take someone as host."

"Yes, I guess that's it."

"It would not do so as long as Teal'c is alive, and as long as it is not mature. It would be dangerous for it to attempt it. There is no risk of that, has Teal'c not told them that?"

"He has, it's just that they're idiots. "

"Is that why we are not allowed outside normally either?"

"Well, I think mostly they're worried you'll do something that makes people realize you're not normal humans or from Earth. The Stargate program and the existence of aliens is secret, you know." Sam said, diplomatically, not wanting to tell the Tok'ra that some her superiors did not trust their friends and allies, and wouldn't truly realize there was a difference between Tok'ra and Goa'uld.

"We would not betray their trust!" Naron said. He rarely spoke, and was not comfortable being in control in this strange place, but he would not have these people insult the Tok'ra!

That was when the truck stopped.

"We've gotten to the first stop, guys - can you hold off on that discussion for another time, hm?" Janet asked.

* * *

"Who lives here?" Martouf asked, as they walked up the path to the front entrance of the house.

"Ferretti. I don't think anyone of you've met him before? Except Janet, of course." Sam said, as she knocked on the door.

The door opened and they all yelled 'trick or treat' at Ferretti. He looked surprised at all the adult with Cassandra, then grinned.

"Hi, guys - Sam, Janet, Cassandra - what a surprise. I see you brought some friends."

"Hi!" Cassandra smiled at him. "That's Sam's dad." She pointed. "And the others are...uh, some of his friends...and" She leaned in to whisper. "I think that one..." she pointed at Malek. "Is interested in my mom, and that one." she pointed at Martouf. "Is interested in Sam, so it's going to be a fun party tonight." She laughed. "You're coming, right!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! Hi everyone - I guess you'd like some candy, right?" Ferretti grinned.

"Yup." Cassandra held out her bag.

"Just a moment. I have it right here - you're not the first group, you know." Ferretti fetched a fairly large box of candy and threw a few generous handfuls into each of their bags. "Have fun, good luck on the rest of your tour - and see you tonight!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

Next stop was Daniel, since he was going to go and help Jack prepare for the party, and they didn't want to miss him.

He was living in an apartment, and from where they stood, no one else could see or hear them, so the symbiotes could even be in control.

Lantash knocked on the door, and as soon as Daniel opened it, he held up his bag and said 'trick or treat' in a fairly loud voice.

Daniel stared at him, very surprised, for a few minutes, then started grinning. "That's not something you see every day. Hi, Lantash - and hi to the rest of you!"

"Hi, Daniel." Sam smiled at him.

"And here I thought it would only be you, Cassie - and Sam and Janet. I see you brought friends."

"**We are interested in learning as much as possible about Tau'ri culture while we are here - and this 'candy' tastes quite good, even if it's unhealthy.**" Lantash said, as he unwrapped a caramel and popped it into his mouth.

"Yeah, watch out that you're not experiencing another Tau'ri tradition - stomach ache from too much candy!"

"**Fortunately, I can regulate Martouf's metabolism, so it is unlikely to be a problem." Lantash smiled. "So, Doctor Jackson, do you have any candy for us, or do we have to cause mischief?**"

"Oh, no. I have lots of candy. No one's found their way to my apartment this year - yet, anyway, so I'll be happy to give you some. Otherwise I just end up eating it myself, and _I _will get a tummy ache!"

* * *

They then went to visit Hammond, who was very surprised to get a visit. He had candy for them, though - and he was just on his way out with his grandchildren, who were visiting, and who were going to go trick-or-treating. They all loved the costumes of Sam, Janet, Cassandra, and the Tok'ra.

After visiting a few more places where people Sam and/or Janet knew, lived, they had almost full bags with candy, and it was almost time to go to the party at Jack's house, so they decided to go a little early. There was probably something they could help out with, and after all, they were going to see if he had candy for them!


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob parked the car at the curb outside Jack's house, and they all hopped out, stopping a moment to admire the decorations he had made, before going to the door to knock.

Since they knew how Jack felt about the Tok'ra, Sam and Janet decided Cassandra should be the one to knock on the door. Jack loved children, so he would never behave badly in front of one.

"Trick or treat!" Cassandra exclaimed as soon as the door opened.

Jack looked out and grinned when he saw it was Cassandra. "Hi, Cassie! Wow, nice costume! What are you dressed up as? A princess?"

"Queen Amidala! Duh, Uncle Jack!" She pretended to be insulted.

"Don't worry, sir, I screwed up too." Sam admitted.

"Uh, that's... that's from..." Jack scrunched his face as he tried to remember who 'Queen Amidala' was. "Ah, and hi, Carter."

"Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, O'Neill." Teal'c said as he appeared in the door also. "Very impressive costume, Cassandra."

"Thanks, Teal'c!" Cassandra smiled.

"Wow, you've brought a lot of friends!" Jack suddenly noticed. "All in great costumes!" He ogled Sam and Janet and especially the unknown woman who had just moved up front and was smiling at him. Then he spotted Jacob - and then Martouf. "Ah, Tok'ra trick or treaters? Wouldn't have guessed you guys had it in you!"

"You have not introduced us, Major Carter." Freya pouted a little.

"Oops, sorry!" Sam smiled. "Sir - and Teal'c - meet Freya, host to Anise. Freya, that's Colonel Jack O'Neill, commanding officer of SG-1."

"I am pleased to meet you, Colonel Jack O'Neill." Freya said, her eyes roving over him. He was not in costume, and was wearing jeans and a shirt. She obviously liked what she saw.

"The pleasure is mine." Jack said, surprised by his own friendly attitude to her. Well, she was an attractive woman, he could be nice to her, could he not? "And please, call me Jack."

"This is Malek of the Tok'ra, and his host Naron. I must admit I'm not sure who is in control." Sam looked a bit sheepish. "You know all the others."

"**Hello, Colonel O'Neill.**" Malek said, insisting on being formal. Martouf and Lantash had told him that the man was not always fond of the Tok'ra, so he would not be familiar with him until he had had time to get to know him better. Perhaps this party would help with the man's opinions of Malek's people?

"Hi, Malek - and Naron."

"**Hello, O'Neill.**" Lantash greeted.

"Hi. Uh, Lantash. And Martouf." Jack looked over the group of people. "And hi, Janet, Jacob - and Selmak. That's all, right?"

"Hello Jack, Teal'c. So, why aren't you guys in costumes?" Jacob said.

"Selmak picked ours." Sam grinned.

"Uh, Selmak picked them?" Jack looked surprised. "That's, that's awesome." He shook his head.

"We do have costumes, but O'Neill suggested we not put them on until we have finished preparing the party."

"Yeah, about that - did you guys see Daniel? He was supposed to bring some stuff, and help out with decorating and things, and he should have been here almost 30 minutes ago."

"Well, you know Daniel." Sam smiled. "He was home when we visited some time ago, but I think he was on his way out then."

"**It was almost two hours ago, Samantha, so he has had time to come here.**" Lantash pointed out.

"He's supposed to pick up some food and things on the way, so maybe that took longer than expected." Jack sighed. "Oh, well. The party will just have to start a little later."

"We'll be happy to help get things ready - since we're here this early anyway, won't we, guys?" Janet said.

"Sure." Cassandra grinned.

"But we do want to get paid." Sam said.

"Paid?" Jack looked suspicious.

"**Yes, we are trick-or-treaters - and you have not given us any candy!**" Lantash told him.

"Ah, that's right! Sorry, guys! I do have candy. Lots of it! Just a moment!" Jack grinned.

* * *

Sam and the others started helping Jack and Teal'c put up decorations, and with that many people working, it took little time. They only needed to decorate the table when Daniel showed up - in costume!

Daniel had decided to dress like the movie-archaeologist Indiana Jones, and it was clear from Anise's expression that she approved.

"Got all the food, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Yep, and I got a ton of snacks and drinks as well - I talked to Janet and she had some cocktails she wanted to try out, so I bought some stuff for her also."

"You're a sweetie, Daniel!" Janet smiled and gave him a hug. "Very nice costume, by the way."

"Thanks - I like yours too - and Sam's."

"**What about mine?**" Anise asked, concerned.

"You're a lovely devil." Daniel smiled at her.

"Very sexy." Jack added, taking a drink from his beer. "I definitely approve."

"**Good.**" Anise looked happy. "**I like your costume, Daniel - and Freya asks me to say we are looking forward to seeing your...costume, Jack.**" She ogled both men.

"Teal'c left to change into his costume - maybe you should do the same, Jack?" Daniel suggested. "We'll put up the food and snacks and drink."

"Just a moment - we're only _almost_ finished decorating the table!" Sam reminded them.

"You'll be finished by the time I got all the food in from the car - anyone wanna help?"

"**I shall assist you, Daniel.**" Anise smiled warmly at him.

"We'll help to, won't we, Cassie?" Janet asked.

"Yes, mom." Cassandra sighed. "Of course." She would rather stay and watch all the fun, but how long could it take carrying in the food? At least, this way she could observe Anise hitting on Daniel! It was obvious the Tok'ra was interested - or was she more interested in Jack?

* * *

"Are you almost finished carving the pumpkin, Martouf?" Sam asked. Not that she was in a hurry for him to do so - he had stripped up the upper part of his costume so he would not get pumpkin pulp on it, and Sam was enjoyed the view of his naked chest - but the pumpkin was to be the center decoration for the table.

"Almost. I just need to fix the mouth..." Martouf used the sharp knife to remove a few small parts of pumpkin that he felt should go, and then the pumpkin looked as he wanted it to. "So, now you may look at it."

Martouf turned it around and put the carved pumpkin on the table - Sam noticed he did so easily, despite it being very big and heavy. He was clearly very strong, despite being slim. Perfect!

"Wow, that's great! It looks like...Heru'ur?"

Martouf nodded. "Yes, I thought he would be a good example on something scary."

"You're very talented!" Sam said, with conviction.

"Thank you, Samantha!" He smiled at her. "I just need to go to the bathroom and clean up a little before putting the rest of my costume back on.

"Do you need me to help?" Sam asked, immediately regretting it. Stupid, stupid! Of course he didn't need her help!

He looked like he considered it, then smiled to her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "It is a very attractive suggestion - depending on what you intended to help us with...however, I believe we shall be fine."

Sam flushed lightly, and was happy when they were interrupted by the others bringing in food.

"Wauw, that pumpkin is _awesome_. Where do we have the candles?" Cassandra said, and the others echoed her words.

* * *

Everything was ready, when Jack and Teal'c had finished putting on their costumes.

"Nice, Teal'c - you're a Jedi knight!" Cassandra squealed.

"Indeed. Have you noticed? I also got a light saber which will light up in blue!" He pushed the button to show.

"_Awesome!_" Cassandra smiled happily. "I need to get one of those!"

"What are you, Jack?" Daniel frowned.

"Well, I wanted to be Homer Simpson, but I couldn't get the head to be right, so now I'm Elvis instead."

"What is an Elvis?" Freya wondered.

"It's a dead singer - one who was fairly famous in some parts of Earth, years ago." Sam explained.

"That is an...interesting choice of costume." Martouf said, attempting to be polite. "Somewhat Goa'uld."

"I think it looks very good on you, Jack." Freya said, seductively.

The door bell rang, and soon guests were arriving. First Ferretti and then several others from Stargate Command.

"Welcome, everyone!" Jack grinned, "Have a beer - or some other drink! I think the Doc is mixing, so it's at your own risk!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I really like this drink." Martouf said. "It is sweet, but not too sweet. What did you say it was called again?"

"Cosmopolitan." Janet told him.

"Can I have one? Please? Since it's a party?" Cassandra begged.

"I can make something similar with no alcohol, for you." Janet said, being the stern doctor and mother. "Would you like me to do that?"

"That's so unfair!" Cassandra whined.

Sam smiled, happy she didn't have to explain. She smiled wider, as she looked at Martouf, enjoying how attractive he looked. "Cheers." She said, clinking her glass against his lightly.

"What are you cheering?" He frowned.

Sam giggled, already fairly drunk. "It's something you say - a blessing, I guess. I think you are wishing the other a cheerful life."

Martouf nodded. "In that case, thank you. And cheers." He smiled as he held up his glass to her.

They both drank from their glasses then.

"Maybe we should get something to eat also?" Sam suggested. "There is a lot of yummy looking food!"

"Yes...I must admit I find it somewhat strange looking. Perhaps you can explain what they various things are?"

"Sure, come." She touched his arm lightly, as they walked to the table.

* * *

"See, those are hot dogs, but made as mummys to look cute and creepy. But it is just normal sausages in bread. Those are bread-sticks made to resemble bones, and that is a tomato-based dipping sauce. "

Martouf nodded. "Okay. What are those?"

"String cheese made to look like severed fingers. And that is chocolate pudding with gummy worms, that's supposed to look like dirt."

"It's succeeding." Martouf grinned. "I can see it's fun - but also weird, and a little repulsive."

"I realize how it must appear to you!"

"No, it is interesting to learn about this part of your culture. What is that?"

"Meringue ghosts." Sam pointed to another plate. "Those are cookies looking like spiders, as you can see - made with a kind of string candy."

Everyone had started piling food on plates, and eating the food, so Sam and Martouf/Lantash did the same.

Sam continued explaining about the different food, while she and Martouf tried it out. Lantash was somewhat unhappy about the amount of sugar and additives in the food, but it was no worse than much of the candy, and both he and Martouf agreed that it was probably not too bad for just one time.

Besides, they were starting to get a little tipsy - they had tested all the different kinds of cocktails Janet was making, several times, and Lantash and Martouf had agreed that Lantash would not filter out the alcohol as fast as he usually would, meaning it was beginning to affect them.

Lantash looked out over the table. Most people were getting full, but there was still a lot of food left, which now and then someone would come and take some off. He decided he was mostly full, but that a slice of pie would probably be nice, so he cut a small wedge and put on his plate, then sat down to try it.

He cut off a piece with his fork, and ate it, slowly. Sam had called it pumpkin pie, and said that it had various spices in it. It was a somewhat unusual taste, but after eating most of the slice, both he and Martouf decided they liked it.

~Let us get another slice?~ Martouf suggested.

~**I agree...maybe Samantha would like some as well? She is currently talking to Cassandra, while Janet is dancing...with Malek!**"

~Wow, yes, you're right. Malek is dancing! I don't think I have seen that before!~

~**It is not something he usually does. He feels that as a base commander, he has to maintain a certain seriousness. However, here he does not have any responsibilities and can relax, so he is probably taking advantage of that. That, and it seems he is really taken with the Tau'ri doctor.**~

~I agree, he is - and she seems as interested in him. Very interesting.~

Lantash had gone to the table to cut another piece of cake, then suddenly made a decision and took the rest of the pie - it was not a huge amount left, maybe enough for two large slices. ~**Now we have cake.**~

~Yes, all the rest of it! Didn't you want to get some for Samantha as well? Isn't this a bit greedy?~

~**Oh, I intend to share with Samantha.**~ He picked up an extra fork. ~**And I have a clean fork for her if she doesn't want to share ours...**~ He poured on a fair amount of cream on the pie, and then approached Sam.

"Want anything more to drink?" Freya asked, on her way to pick up some of the drinks that stood ready on a side table.

"**Yes, that is a good idea.**" Lantash put the forks on the plate and then picked up two glasses with Cosmopolitan, holding them somewhat unstably with one hand.

~You're not a good servant - careful you're not dropping anything!~

~**If I was a servant, I would have a tray to carry stuff on. Since I don't, I am excused!**~

He made his way to where Sam was sitting, and she looked up just as he arrived. "Martouf, whoa, let me help you with that!" She took the glasses from him, and he sat down on a chair beside her. She frowned. "Wait, you're Lantash, right?"

"**I am. May I join you? One of the glasses is for you.**"

"Of course - and thank you!" Sam smiled widely at him.

"**I also brought some pie, and two forks, if you would like to share?**"

"Oh..." Sam giggled. "That's so sweet of you. Yes, please." She blushed, then whispered. "Or we could feed each other?"

Lantash looked very pleased. "**I very much agree with _that_ suggestion!**"

"Adults!" Cassandra said, rolling her eyes in disgust. "I'm gonna go see if Teal'c want to talk - I want to ask him something about Star Wars."

"Um, yeah, I'm sure he'll be happy to answer." Sam said, somewhat distractedly. She was focused on holding out her fork to Lantash, with a piece of pie on it.

* * *

~**I cannot choose!**~ Anise sounded frustrated. ~**It's your fault. I just wanted Daniel, but now I want Jack too!**~

~My fault? You're making _me_ confused! Now I also want them both!~

Anise suddenly giggled. ~**Then what is the problem? They both seem interested - why don't we go for both?**~

~I think Tau'ri are somewhat too repressed in this area.~

~**Ah, well, then we must enlighten them!**~ Anise went over to the table with drinks and grabbed three beers. ~**I don't particularly like this beverage, but both Jack and Daniel are drinking it, so let us join them.**~

~Daniel seems very drunk...but I only think he has had two beers.~

~**Well, then he may be less inhibited and more likely to forego of Tau'ri traditions.**~

~Maybe. Do you want to try or should I?~

~**I believe you should try first. Jack is not comfortable with me - even if he seems to be doing better as the evening goes, and he drinks more beer.**~

~I agree.~ Freya took control and approached Jack and Daniel who were drinking and talking. "Hello...why are two gorgeous men like you sitting here with no female companionship?"

"Um...why don't you join us?" Daniel said.

"Thank you - I brought a beer for you each."

"Daniel is already drunk, but I would like one." Jack said.

"I can decide that for myself, Jack!" Daniel insisted, grabbing one of the beers.

* * *

Sam and Martouf/Lantash were eating pie, and having fun - feeding each other. Sam had gone to pick up more to drink, and she was getting fairly drunk, but was just giggling and having fun. She was trying to work up her courage to ask Martouf and Lantash to dance with her.

"Did you notice? Janet and Malek are dancing!"

"Yes, they have done so for some time, I believe." Martouf said. "Lantash and I believe they are interested in each other."

"No shit! They're head over heels! Both...I mean _all_ of them!" Sam giggled, then gasped. "She's kissing him!" She glanced at Martouf, wishing he would kiss _her_.

Martouf smiled. "Would you like to dance, Samantha?"

"Yes!" She smiled, her cheeks getting a bit read. Then she added. "Very much!"

"Good, I can't say I know much about Tau'ri dances, but I have observed the dancers for some time, and it looks fairly easy."

~**I agree, Malek can do it!**~ Lantash added.

"Oh, see." Sam giggled again, as she followed Martouf out on the dance floor. "Look at Anise - or Freya - she is sitting between the Colonel and Daniel in the sofa, with an arm around both. And they are kissing her! And looking happy! Wow, I would have never thought that could happen! Let's hope none of them regrets it in the morning!"

"Doubtful, I think they are just admitting to feelings they would otherwise be too shy to admit." Martouf said, looking directly at Sam, and making her blush.

Martouf put his arms around Sam, and she almost immediately leaned against him as they began to dance. "Mmm, this is nice..."

"I agree." Martouf closed his eyes and enjoyed being close to her.

They danced for a little time, then Lantash took control, continuing to dance with Sam. He decided to move things along a little, and gently placed a kiss just below Sam's ear. She did not stop him, and he repeated it, which meant Sam made a small sound.

She looked into his eyes, and he smiled at her, a smile that was both love and happiness - and a little bit of self-assuredness. "**My sweet Samantha.**" He kissed her mouth, and after a brief moment, she returned the kiss, quickly deepening it and wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"Hey! Find a room!" Ferretti exclaimed, grinning. "You're in the way!"

"Mm, maybe we should do as he suggests..." Sam said, her eyes sparkling.

"**A wonderful suggestion, Samantha. Somewhere we can be alone and _talk_...among other things...**" Lantash said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sam took his hand and pulled him after her, and he happily followed.

* * *

Cassandra was sitting together with Teal'c. They had discussed Star Wars, which was an interest they both shared and loved.

"Yikes, mom's kissing that guy, _again_!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Do you object to your mother taking a Tok'ra mate?" Teal'c wondered.

"No...no I guess I'm happy she's happy. It's just...the thought of your mother kissing _anyone_..."

Teal'c nodded. "I believe I have heard this opinion from other humans. It is strange to me."

"Well, I guess if she had to pick someone...he's kinda cute...or _they_ are, I guess it is?"

"It is. Malek and his host Naron would both be your mother's mates."

Cassandra nodded. "Sam just snuck off with...uh, Martouf and Lantash, right?"

"Yes, that is their names. Your 'aunt' may be getting Tok'ra mates too." Teal'c smiled, pleased his friends were happy. "I believe O'Neill and Doctor Jackson are getting to appreciate the Tok'ra as well." He nodded in the direction of the sofa where the three - or rather _four_ of them, were sitting, engulfed in each other.

"You're _right_. Gods, what is it with those Tok'ra?" She smiled. "Perhaps...in a few years...I should go visit the Tok'ra and see if they have any cute _available_ Tok'ra men..."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, realizing Cassandra was getting old enough to begin to look with interest at men. "Perhaps."

They both smiled, grateful their friends and family were happy.

It had been a good Halloween.

The end.


End file.
